


Lady Ann is quite good

by AngelRebel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, M/M, Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRebel/pseuds/AngelRebel
Summary: He understood the blonde boy partly.Lady Ann was quite the good dancer.





	Lady Ann is quite good

While Akira and Ann were out there dancing together, Makoto noticed a certain blonde watching them open mouthed.   
He kind of reminded her of a fish.  
“What's wrong with that idiot?!”, Morgana asked.  
“Nothing is wrong with him.”, answered the brown-haired girl, while carefully closing Ryuji's mouth and getting his attention.  
“Mh?”  
“Ryuji, your bisexual is showing.”  
With those words she left the confused boy with a few pads on the shoulder.  
Morgana just made an understanding sound in the background.  
He understood the blonde boy partly.  
Lady Ann was quite the good dancer.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. It sounded funnier in my head. Buut, I still decided to share this somehow.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and have an amazing day/evening.  
> AngelRebel :)


End file.
